en vidant ma mémoire je vide mon coeur
by didite
Summary: hermione dans un moment de lucidité se rend compte qu'avec Ron, il est impossible de construire quelque chose, alors elle tente de se défaire de ses sentiments.Soyez indulgent avec l'auteur qui a aussi le coeur fragile!


J'ai vidé ma mémoire en espérant ainsi vider mon coeur

Seule en haut de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, elle attendait.Attendre quoi? Attendre qui? Son prince charmant qui se jetterait à ses pieds en lui récitant des vers vantant ses mérites et sa beauté éblouissante!"Ce n'est pas le genre de Ron",pensa Hermione.

Elle avait sauté le repas en prétextant de réviser bien sûr personne n'allait lui dire que les examens étaient dans 6 semaines après tout elle était miss-je-sais-tout!Mais elle voulait juste s'isoler pour réfléchir...à Ron.

D'ailleurs elle s'était déjà mise en conditions avant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, elle a commencé par son coin de chambre.Il faut bien commencer quelque part!

Et plus elle rangeait,vidait les poubelles, époustait ses affaires, et plus sa tête se vidait.Une seule idée restait; mettre un terme à cette situation!

Des années qu'ils jouaient au chat et à la souris, des années de frustrations, d'amour mal déguisé en amitié, de jalousie inutile, de cris, de larmes, de souffrances..

"Il faut mettre un terme à tout ça", se dit- elle.

Maintenant qu'elle a le thème, elle peut le développer et trouver une ou plusieurs solutions.Mais maintenant,seule là-haut elle n'en voit qu'une, pas la plus facile en plus, mais issue d'une grande et intense réflexion que seules les miss-je-sais-tout maîtrisent.

L'amour fait souffrir plus encore quand nos lèvres sont scellées et que l'esprit de l'autre est fermé.Mais peut-être que le plus aveugle des deux ce n'était pas lui mais elle qui s'obstinait dans une voie sans issue! Peut-être lui avait-il compris dès le début que ce n'était pas un conte de fée "ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, et ils vécurent heureux ainsi"!Peut-être qu'ils sont destinés à vivre heureux séparément?

Il l'aimait, elle savait.Elle l'aimait mais lui ne le savait pas.Et cela durait depuis la première année, elle essaye toujours de lui prouver son amour en attendant un signe, un geste en retour, des fois ça venait et d'autres non. Elle en avait assez de vivre cet amour par ...procuration!Oui procuration, elle, elle voulait vivre pleinement cet amour!Marcher main dans la main autour du lac au couché du soleil, sortir à Pré-au-Lard en couple, passer ses soirées au coin du feu à faire des projets d'avenir, livrer son âme, son coeur et pas cette simple image surfaite de petite fille bien sage!

En somme vivre leur amour ensemble et pas chacun de leur côté!

Mais ce soir hermione était réaliste.Ce soir elle avait compris que rien de changera.Ron est un lâche et il ne fera pas le premier pas, mais elle n'était pas en position de le blâmer, elle ne vallait pas mieux que lui.

Alors, elle a décidé de rompre, se souriant elle se dit que décidèment jusqu'au bout elle n'aura eu que les inconvénients sans le moindre avantage.

Quand elle parlait de rupture, elle ne pensait à venir se planter devant Ron en lui disant haut et fort en public "Je te quitte!".Non. Elle pensait juste l'oublier.La méthode moldue étant ce qu'elle était, elle préférait accélérer les choses en passant à la méthode sorcière dite plus simple et moins douloureuse.Oui, elle était amoureuse mais elle n'était pas Lavande ou Parvarti, du genre à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pendant des mois au risque de ne pas laisser toute la tour dormir pour un chagrin d'amour!

Alors, nom du gargouille, elle était sorcière, une potion pour effacer des sentiments cela devait bien exister!

Décidant que le courage qui l'habitait en ce moment, serait sûrement de courte durée, elle marcha d'un bon pas vers la bibliothèque.Après plusieurs heures de recherche, elle trouva la clé de son bonheur ou du moins de la clé qui lui permettra de ne plus souffrir! Une potion d'amnésie partielle.

Celle qui lui permettra d'effacer tous les souvenirs ambigus qu'elle pouvait avoir de Ron, tous ces moments où elle avait espéré devenir pour lui plus qu'une simple amie, tous ces regards et ces sourires échangés, pour n'en ressortir qu'une simple amitié.

C'est mieux pour tout le monde, pense-t-elle.

Hermione mit 3 mois à préparer la potion, entre temps elle trouva en Luna une secourable pour réaliser cette potion complexe, d'ailleurs Hermione trouvait que Luna se débrouillait extrèmement bien avec la potion pourtant très peu connue.En ce qui concernait Ron rien de nouveau sous le soleil, des regards affecteux, des gestes tendres, beaucoup d'occassions ratées, et énormément de souffrance et de rancoeur!

Le grand soir arriva, la potion était terminée.Luna et Hermione se trouvaient à la lisière de la forêt.Hermione éait très nerveuse. Et si la potion était ratée?Si c'était du poison?

Au moment de boire, elle hésita.

-"N'aie pas peur, tu sauras juste déboussoler avec un peu de mal à la tête.Mais c'est normal la potion détruits tes souvenirs, pour permettre à ton coeur d'oublier",fit Luna.

-"Comment le sais-tu le livre n'en parlé pas?"

-"Moi aussi je m'en suis servie".

-"Mais si ça détruit tes souvenirs comment ce fait-il que tu as le souvenir de la potion ça ne devait pas disparaître?"

-"Hermione, la potion ne marche pas à tout les coups, il faut en avoir la volonté et apparemment je n'en avais pas suffisament",souria amèrement Luna.

Hermione souffla un bon coup, se retourna ves la tour Gryffondor et dit "je vide ma mémoire pour ainsi espérer vider mon coeur!" et bu d'un trait.Sa tête tourna et une douleur aigue la lança à la tête.Puis plus rien.

Elle se tourna vers Luna:

-"Que fais-ton ici?"Elle avait oublié.

-"Tu es venues me chercher il parait que les sorties nocturnes sont interdites!"

-"Hum, oui, c'est ça , et sois heureuse que je ne te retire aucun point!", fit Hermione perturbée.

Les deux jeunes filles prirent le chemin de leur dortoir respectif, mais sur le point de se quitter Hermione éclata en sanglots.Elle avait dans le coeur un poids qui lui faisait mal sans savoir pourquoi. Luna lui dit pour la rassurer que ce n'était l'affaire que de quelques semaines et ce serait terminé.

En partant, Luna se retourna vers Hermione et lui dit:

"euh évite de croiser Ron pendant quelques jours, il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu retombes dans la même situation, on ne sais jamais!"

Et sur ces paroles énigmatiques, Hermione partit dormir à la fois mélancolique et heureuse d'être soulagée d'un fardeaux car pauvre petit coeur de jeune fille ne peut supporter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_désolé mais pour cette fic pas de fin heureuse, vous connaissez la chanson "les histoires d'amours finissent mal en général"!patience encore pour mes autres fics!_

_juste un petit effort au niveau des reviews ça me remonterait le moral!merci_


End file.
